fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora (Battle of the Eight Essences)
Pandora is the third eldest being in all of existence as well as the second youngest of the Higher Primordial Beings and, by extension, the third Primordial Being. Pandora represents life in all of existence, her life is divided in four, each incarnated by an Elemental Emperor: Fire (Flamadeus), Water (Aqueus), Air (Aeria) and Earth (Gabea). Backstory Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing, nothing but an infinite and eternal void of darkness, known as Chaos, when Asherah appeared, she repelled darkness and Chaos always thought it was a war declaration and an agression, Pandora appeared as Asherah was the first life. Asherah introduced creation and made seven beings of pure light known as Archangels, Chaos, like Pandora and Martwy, didn't created anything. Chaos attacked Asherah, Pandora helped Asherah, Chaos was killed, as Darkness and Light can't exist without each others, Asherah soon died too, however, she cut Chaos' body into two parts later known as the Darkness-From-Above and as the Darkness-From-Below. Later, Pandora created the Elemental Emperors, when the Elemental Cataclysm happened, Pandora created Trag'Oul, the first Dragon. Trag'Oul had four children, known as the Draconic Chiefs, later, other dragons appeared, Trag'Oul started to eat creation, when the first Dragon tried to eat his children, the Draconic Chiefs fought and killed Trag'Oul but they died too, Pandora, astonished by them, ressurected them stronger. Pandora witnessed when Umbrozot rebelled after his corruption by the Very Old Ones, she retired after Appearance and Personality Pandora's appeareance varies greatly. She can take any shape or form she wants. Most of the time, she appears as a green-haired woman with cyan eyes, Pandora is always dressed in a black dress. Pandora was shown to don't really care about creation other than her own. She greatly loved all her siblings even Chaos, she is also very prideful viewing herself as the strongest being (Which is technically true) and sees everyone else, even Martwy, as weaker beings. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Date of Birth: Beginning of Time Birthplace: '''The Empty '''Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: '''Chaos, Asherah, Martwy, Lesser Primordial Beings, Elemental Emperors, Draconic Chiefs, the Natural Order '''Dislikes: '''Darkest Offsprings, Ancient Gods, Cycle of Life and Death and Trag'Oul '''Eye Color: Cyan, in human form Hair Color: Green, in human form Hobbies: Create, make things evoluate Values: '''Familial Love, Evolution '''Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Herself, Martwy and Serpentines Previous Affiliation: '''Elementals, Umbrozot and Asherah '''Themes: Main Theme Powers and abilities Tier: 1-A '''(As a Higher Primordial Being, she's stronger than Appolyon, Jeshua, Chronos and Choros, Pandora could create an entire Omniverse with a mere hand gesture) '''Name: '''Pandora, Life, Nature, Mother Nature '''Origin: Battle of the Eight Essences Gender: 'Genderless, appears as female '''Age: '''Unapplicable, exists since beginning of time '''Classification: '''Primordial Being of Life '''Powers and abilites: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Life Manipulation (Type 3), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Type 5, 8 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Shapeshifting (ideal transformation), Creation (can create anything which is connected to her aspect), Dimensional Travel (Can travel around Omniverse), Soul Manipulation and immunity (Pandora can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2, As being a conceptual being), Angelic Magic (Type 3), Corruption (Type 3, via life. As life is not always good, Pandora can corrupt and make someone mutate, even from afar) Aspect Aura (clear, green and fear-inducing. Pandora can spreads her aspect around him by his aura), Existence Erasure (As Pandora helped in creation, she can easily erase it), Power Nullification (Via concept manipulation), Power Bestowal (Pandora can grant powers to others), Power Mimicry (Like Chaos, Pandora can use a life variation of a power),' Resistance (To reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time and conceptual manipulations, existence erasure. Pandora survived Chaos's attack for thousands of years and as a Primordial Being transcends things such as space, time or even existence) 'Attack Potency:' '''Outerverse level '(She can destroy an entire Omniverse) Speed: Omnipresence '(She is anywhere life is) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Pandora is the strongest of the Primordials on par with her siblings) 'Striking Strength: Outerversal '(Pandora is the strongest of the Primordials on par with her siblings) 'Durability: Outerverse level '(Pandora was able to survive Chaos's attack for thousands of years) 'Stamina: Irrelevant (Pandora can never lack of stamina) Range: Irrelevant (Pandora can attack anywhere life is) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Pandora is as clever as Chaos, Martwy or Asherah) Weaknesses: * Death (Pandora' concept is life so she can be weakened if he's in a realm where there's only death) Key: Pandora Feats: ''' *Created many multiverses as well as Elemental Emperors and Trag'Oul *Killed Chaos *Ressurected Draconic Chiefs Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * Pandora is the first woman of Greek Mythology, she's also the wife of Epimetheus * All Serpentines and Elementals are related to Pandora in some ways Category:Life Users Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Omnipresent